Woodside High
Woodside High "Together we stand, Divided we fall" You stalk through the corridors of this huge university, your heart racing and your eyes wide. There stood two different groups, both looking inhuman. You neared the two groups and noticed their inhuman flaws.The first group was tall and brawny. They gave off an intimidating and natural vibe, but something was off about them. The second group was pale and you could've sworn one of them had... Fangs, it seemed like. There was a third group that no one, not even you, had noticed. These people were clearly in peak physical shape. They were strong and well-built, and they seemed to be watching. Planning. Probably ready to drive either group off. Well, that was what the harsh glares said. Even some choicey gestures. That's when she approached you. A tall, tattooed girl skipped towards you. A childishly smirk on her face while her long raven locks bouncing off her shoulders. You could vaguely notice two long fangs. They seemed vampiric. You tensed, your mind screaming for you to sprint, but your body ignored your internal, feared scream. She finally reached you, then slammed you to the lockers, a wide grin on her pale face that exposed those imposing fangs even further. A member from the humans, then the brawny ones began to approach her. A tall, strong man shoved her off, then another man pushed both of them whilst slowly reaching for his back pocket, low sweeping the one that had shoved the one who was about to assault you...? She grunted once she fell, dragging herself up and dusting herself off. She then spoke, "You know, that is considered impolite to burst in on someone lunch!" She said with a small chuckle residing in her tone. The tallest man that had shoved her off wrinkled his nose in disgust "Bubbles you disgust me... You were going to kill an innocent!" "Ooooor recruit." She smirked. He narrowed his eyes then the hunter spoke: "Foul creatures... I am sorry you have had to witness this, come with me and I will explain to you-" "Come with me and experience everlasting life" She butted in "And be feared by all! Also, you get to see this sexy face everywhere ya go!" The cocky vampire smirked. The lycanthrope glared at her and raised a brow then addressed you himself, "Come with me and, I will make sure that you are looked after by your fellow packmates and cared for. We will protect you..." So she added, "Who will you go with, The sexy one, Fido ooooorrr Buffy the nothing slayer?" She smirked and they both glared at her. You decided to go with one of them after all... God knows what would happen to you if you didn't. ___________________________________________________________ Students ____________________________________________________________ Rules I - No Mary-Sue's or Gary-Sue's, no edgy OCs, no dramatically depressed OCs, no having extremely attractive OCs, etc. Please try your best to make normal OCs that don't wear loads of makeup and are extremely attractive or beautiful II - The limit of OCs is four or five, but make sure they are all active or else you will be asked to forget them III - No being a special snowflake. For example, the only black wolf or white wolf, the best fighter, etc. IV - No trying to one-up someone V - Ask Courtneyshowls2 before creating a plot VI - Ask the owner of the OC before creating a relationship between your OC and theirs VII - Keep mature scenes to PiratePad, Chatstep, Discord, or a different mature thread ____________________________________________________________ Note: This is based of a real pack, So if you are in the pack you treat eachother like family because in the end you need eachother, If there is spite within the pack always tell the alpha or beta. The Pack Of Evergreen Howls Alpha Black - 5.jpg|Rylan Manfe Wolf - 8.png|Rylan Manfe_Wolf Form Beta 63afcbae6e8fb756c0d9c489bed73a99--long-hair-men-style-long-hair-styles-for-men.jpg|Moscow The Pack Tumblr mr97gltYUY1ssdigko1 500.png ____________________________________________________________ Note: These ranks were named by Bubbles herself so they are a bit whacky. Vampires The Boss ' F415b52b25ef06aa87118802243c08e8.jpg|Bubbles ' Lil' Helpers 3DC4A22A00000578-0-Veronika Volkova-a-53 1488214495591.jpg|Soviet Green - 1.jpg|Cynthia Bennett The Hoods ' Wiki-background ' ____________________________________________________________ Hunters Commander Black - 2.jpg|Kyle Anderson Finnish Lapphund - 3.jpg|Kyle Anderson_Marie Co-Commander 4524e5dc1bffc7a37cd034b4f60609c2.jpg Hunters 4524e5dc1bffc7a37cd034b4f60609c2.jpg ____________________________________________________________ Loners Balir.png|Rogue tumblr_mcy4dkKuDa1roa8wwo1_1280.jpg|Rogue_Wolf Form __________________________________________________ Humans This ship.gif|Yes ____________________________________________________________ Joining Form Name: Age: Gender: Sexuality: Species: Rank: Weapons(If you are a hunter): Description: Personality: Pet(s): Crush/BF or GF: Extra: Picture(s):